the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Sand Release
'Description' The user has the ability to manipulate sand, offensively or defensively. 'Jutsu' Note: All jutsu listed were taken from existing characters' pages, and they do '''not' contain all of the feats you can take under rank upgrade the page is about. Feel free to add more if you create them or in the occasion you take them from the Naruto canon but they aren't listed here!'' Sand Clone - 'The Sand clone divides the user's chakra evenly between the user and the clones created. These clones are identical to the original user, have all the user's abilities, and are indistinguishable as a clone. With the additional feat taken as an upgrade, the clones are sturdier and will only poof if a fatal blow is delivered. divides evenly, minimum of 50 CP each required Feat 1 25% of users end, feat 2 50% These follow the usual shadow clone mechanics. 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu Sand Cutter - The user after performing the necessary seals forms scythe-like blades of sand and, with a swipe of their arm, sends the blades to slash their target. Shield of Sand ' - '''The sand attempts to protect the user from all physical attacks and can have more chakra infused with it to make the barrier stronger. CP barrier/ 5cp maintain '''Sand Wall' - The user creates a wall of sand that can block basic ninjutsu and equipment. Sand Arms - The user is able to create powerful arms made of chakra infused sand starting with two arms. (10 CP/5 CP per round, per level.) (follows Multi-attacks rules) 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu' Sand Bullet - '''The user forms a small sphere made of sand and compresses it to increase its hardness. The sphere can strike opponents with such speed and force that it knocks them unconscious. '''Armour of Sand - Using this technique, the user can cover himself in a compacted layer of sand partial to Endurance for toughness. 20 CP/round Sand Binding Coffin - The user manipulates the sand they control to have it form around his intended target encasing completely in the sand. The target is unable to move while encased in the sand, making it very dificult to break out of. (20cp bind/ 10cp maintain, bind mechanics) 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu' Ultimately Hard Absolute Attack: Spear of Shukaku - The user crushes the hardest materials from the ground using sand, this time in the form of a halberd, in the shape of the Shukaku's hand that he can launch at his intended target doing major damage to them or charge his target with it to impale them. Ultimately Hard Absolute Defence: Shield of Shukaku - The user makes a giant replica of Shukaku, which is formed under extreme pressure and is built of the strongest sand which the user can derive from the earth acting as a very powerful barrier maintain, barrier mechanics Sand Giant - 'The user covers themselves in sand and creates a huge sand vessel Strength and Endurance 40 CP/round '''Desert Layered Imperial Funeral '- The user covers there target with several successive layers of chakra infused sand, before compressing it into the form of a huge pyramid which acts to imprison the target upon its completion. The Prison is extremely hard to break out of, if even, making it a very powerful binding jutsu. (40cp/20cp Maintain) '''Known Users Category:Rank Upgrade